Estoy aquí
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Gwen, hubiese decidido irse con su abuela a aprender a usar el "mana"? ¿Como estaría Kevin con todo esto? ¿Y Ben? Fic Bevin. Slash (ChicoxChico)


_**Hey!**_

Hola queridos lectores. Hoy vengo con un nuevo ¿Experimento? No me gusta decirle así a mis trabajos, pero esta idea, cuando paso por mi cabeza me hizo sentirme un enfermo sexual… luego me di cuenta que lo soy XD

Para los que no me conocen, me presentare. Soy chico, me llamo David y tengo 16 años.

Esta serie animada no me pertenece. Es de Man of Action, no hago esto con fin de lucro… solo lo hago para divertirme un poco y sacar las raras y pervertidas ideas de mi cabeza.

Disfruten… o no.

* * *

_**Estoy aquí.**_

* * *

Me siento pésimo. Como si algo me faltara. Lo sé, no éramos nada más que amigos. Tenía la gran esperanza de una decisión satisfactoria para mí.

Pero no lo fue.

Ella se fue, jamás regresara. Gwen Tennyson se fue con su abuela a su planeta natal.

Apenas y nos conocíamos realmente. Pero desde que la vi hace unos cinco años, cuando éramos unos niños, me enamore a primera vista.

Después, ahora, sentía que todo saldría bien. Tendríamos algunas citas, tal vez dobles con el estúpido de Tennyson y su novia actual.

Nos divertiríamos en la playa o que se yo. Nada de eso importa ya. Ella se ha ido y dudo que regrese pronto, tal vez ¡Nunca!

Tuve una sola oportunidad para no dejarla irse. El padre de Gwen le pregunto sí era su novio, ella se sonrojo. Miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente. Debería de haber hecho algo loco, improvisar. Decir algo como "Sí, si lo soy y no quiero que se vaya de la tierra. Quiero que se quede a mi lado"

Tal vez, Ben me ayudaría un poco. Ella ni siquiera se lo pensaría dos veces, se quedaría aquí. Pero soy un cobarde. Siempre he sido un cobarde y nunca dejare de serlo.

Ni siquiera han pasado dos horas de eso y lo recuerdo como si todo hubiese ocurrido hace años. Me duele la cabeza.

Recostado en el cofre de mi auto, mirando las estrellas, con ambas manos en mi cara. Intentaba mirar las estrellas. Me recordaban a Gwen.

Intente dormir, en mis sueños estaba Gwen. Ahora tengo los ojos cerrados e intento no llorar. Ahí está Gwen.

-¡Maldita seas Gwen!- Grito con todas mis fuerzas. No hay nadie aquí, debe de ser por la hora. Las doce de la noche.

Creo que mejor iré a casa. Bajo del cofre del auto y entro en él. Arranco a toda velocidad, eso me relajara. Me detengo de pronto.

No sé porque demonios, pero estoy frente a la casa de Ben. Me gustaría poder hablar con alguien. Seguramente está dormido o… ¡¿A quién engaño?! Debe de estar mirando la televisión. Por la noche ve los mismos programas que cuando tenía diez años.

Es un maldito infantil. Seguramente sus padres estarán. Mejor entro por la ventana de su cuarto.

* * *

_Varios minutos después._

He subido perfectamente. Para mi sorpresa está dormido. Decido no despertarlo. Me acomodo a un lado de su cama, en cuclillas y empiezo a llorar en el mínimo volumen posible, para no ser escuchado.

Intento tranquilizarme en todos los sentidos, debo de distraerme. Hace un calor tremendo, aun así llevo puesta una chaqueta de cuero, una playera negra de manga larga y un pantalón.

Miro a Ben. No tiene sabanas en cama. Solo duerme en ropa interior. Siento algo de vergüenza, no sé porque.

Sera mejor irme. Ya hablaremos mañana.

-¿A qué venias?- Ben me miraba desde su cama, ya sentado.

-¿Cuándo tiempo llevas despierto?-

-Desde antes que entraras. Fingí todo este tiempo.- El chico es bueno.- ¿Quieres hablar?

Me hace un espacio en su cama para recostarme a su lado. Me quito la chaqueta y la lanzo a quien sabe dónde. Me quito los tenis y las calcetas, también las lanzo con fuerza, necesito sacar mi dolor de alguna forma violenta.

-Hey, tranquilo amigo.- Dice con una sonrisa.

Lo miro a los ojos, enojado. Me recuesto también. Miro el techo, me trae la tranquilidad que buscaba al mirar el cielo estrellado.

-¿Cómo estás?- Es insistente.

-¿Cómo quieres que este?- Mascullo en voz baja.- Gwen se ha ido. ¡Estaba enamorado de ella!- Escupo las palabras con odio.

-¿Y ese es tu gran sufrimiento? ¿Algo que nunca paso y tal vez nunca pasaría?- Me dice, es un golpe para mi orgullo. Siento sentir el dolor fluir hasta mi cabeza y me sonrojo de coraje.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Cómo querías que estuviera?- Digo en un grito. Pone su mano en mi pecho, intenta calmarme.

-Tranquilo. No grites por favor. Mis padres están dormidos y no quiero que me vean con un chico en mi cama.- Dice con una sonrisa. Lo tengo que aceptar, esa broma fue buena.

Me saca una mínima sonrisa.- Pero me siento mal.- Digo, con calma.- Me sorprende que ya no este. Todo paso tan repentino.-

-Lo sé.- Dice serio. Su semblante ha cambiado.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto. Sin darme cuenta, Gwen va desapareciendo de mi mente, me tengo que ocupar de Ben.

-Yo también me siento mal.- Dice, a pesar de todo tiene una ancha sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Por qué?- Digo, ingenuo.

-¿Eh?- Dice algo irritado, parece que he tocado una parte sensible.- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta! Solo te has dado cuenta de algo, Gwen se fue. Ya no tienes una oportunidad romántica. Punto, fin de la historia.- Toma una gran bocanada de aire, esta rojo del rostro.- ¡Se ha ido mi prima! ¡La chica con la que conviví cientos de historias cuando tenía diez años! ¡Perdí una parte de mi familia!

Soy muy egoísta. No pensé en ello. Ahora me siento culpable. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado e hice lo que jamás pensé que haría en mi vida, lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

Al principio, no respondió a mi abrazo, después me abrazo con una fuerza enorme. Para estar tan flacucho, es mucho.

Cuando me di cuenta, ambos llorábamos como bebes.

-Gracias por escuchar.- Le dije cerca de su oreja, para separarme e irme. Pero con su brutal fuerza, no me lo permitió.

Nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca. Sentía su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, hasta la pequeña briza que se creaba con cada parpadeo.

-Gracias a ti.- Pronuncio con… ¿Sensualidad? Estaba pensando en eso cuando… me besó.

Ben tenía los ojos cerrados, me abrazo con más fuerza, para que no huyera. Primero abrí los ojos lo más grande posible en la vida. Luego, sentí sus labios. Lo bien que se movían y sabían.

Al final cerré los ojos y le seguí el paso en el beso. Intente ganar el dominio del beso, pero me gano de una manera humillante.

No sé cómo lo hizo, pero cuando fui consiente, él estaba encima de mí, acariciando mi torso, sentía que el aire me faltaba pero me rehusaba a dejarlo así. Además él no quería parar.

Al final nos separamos. Bajo de mí y se recostó en su cama, dándome la espalda.

-¿Ben?- Le dije, aun con la respiración entrecortada, con mi corazón al mil y sentimientos encontrados por fin.

-Lo siento.- Dice, sin girarse.- Creo que fue un error. Me deje llevar. Estaba deprimido.- Dijo, pero seguía sin mirarme.

¡Pero qué demonios! Me dije. No hice ningún ruido, ni me moví, no parpadeaba. Apenas y respire. Tenía dos opciones, irme de ahí o…

Me acerque a su cuerpo y le abrace.- ¿Por qué dices que fue un error?- Dije con voz calmada.

-Pensé que te habías ido.- Dice, sonrojado. Se da la vuelta como puede. Me mira a los ojos.

-Casi soy violado por ti.- Le digo con sarcasmo.- ¿Crees que dejaría que se te fuera la idea así de fácil?- Me mira con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿No estás enojado?-

-¿Enojado? ¿De qué beses tan bien?-

Estoy aumentando su ego. Pero no estoy mintiendo en lo absoluto.- ¿Triste por Gwen?

-¿Quién?- Le digo, me da una palmada algo fuerte en el hombro. Me abraza con fuerza. ¡Cómo es posible que tenga menos fuerza que Ben! Esto me dejara un trauma por lo que resta mi vida.

-¿Crees que me aproveche de la situación?- Creo que este chico se puede transformar en tantas cosas como sus dudas.

-¿Aprovecharte? ¿Sentías algo antes?- Es una pregunta, capciosa.

-Desde que nos reunimos, me sentí atraído.- Dijo. Iba a hablar, pero me detuvo, con un dedo en mis labios.

-Por favor ya no digas nada.- Dice en una forma tan seductora, me olvide de todo.- ¿Quieres un beso?- Pregunta.

Afirmo con la cabeza. Me besa tiernamente.

-¿Quieres descubrir algo?- Pregunta nuevamente.

-¿Qué?- Digo rápidamente, me mira reprendiéndome.

-Si eres adicto a mi cuerpo.- Pronto me comenzó a desnudar y besar, intentaba hablar, pero me detenía.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, Para ti y nadie más.- Dijo.- No te dolerá, mucho.- Sentí miedo.- Al final, me pedirás.-

Espero que sea cierto.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no esté tan mal como pienso.

¿Dejarían algunos reviews?

Gracias por leer o al menos abrir esto.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
